


night sky

by nomenclature



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomenclature/pseuds/nomenclature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is prepared to make the summer before senior year the best to date. Arthur wants a distraction from the past two years of his life. In a little town by the ocean, their common goals will meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night sky

Alfred grew up on the beautiful west coast of the United States. Not along the shores of the ever famous California, not even the seaside of the state best known for Silicon Valley and hipsters. No, his home was the mispronounced hidden gem between the two.

Alfred had lived all sixteen years of his life in the ocean side town of Astoria, Oregon. 

Grabbing his longboard from where it sat up against the wall, he hopped down the stairs, keys softly jingling in his pocket. 

“Tony!” Alfred called in high-pitched voice, hearing loud rustling coming from the living room. At the bottom of the stairs he dropped to his knees, longboard set aside, with arms outstretched as his gray pit bull came running at him. 

“There’s my little turd,” he smiled, hugging and petting his best friend while trying to avoid slobbery licks to the face. He closed his eyes, holding tight to Tony, suddenly feeling relaxed.

The moment of tranquility gone with lick to the chin. 

“Whoa there nasty!” Alfred laughed.

Kissing Tony on the head he got up, dusting dog fur off his black work pants. 

“Now you be good, my man.” Alfred told his dog, putting on the best parental voice he could manage with Tony wiggling around his legs begging to be pet. Alfred cracked a smile, running a hand over the dog’s soft ears before picking up his board and leaving out the front door.

Digging out his American flag printed key he locked up the house. It was almost noon which meant his parents were at work and wouldn’t be home for a few hours. Which also meant it was time for Alfred to get to work on time, since he’d just about used up all the excuses he could think up as to why he was always late. Apparently saying you have poor time management skills isn’t something an employer wants to hear about after they’ve hired you.

Heading down the steep concrete walk way leading from his house down to street level, he saw his neighbor Emily watering the many plants on her back porch. 

Checking his watch he saw there were still five minutes before he had to clock in. 

“How’s your day, Ms. Emily?” Alfred called as he walked up the little hill to the porch. It would be rude not to talk to her since she clearly saw him leave the house. Not to mention he actually liked this neighbor, even if she was sixty five. 

She lifted up her watering can, letting out a playful sigh, “I’ve only now been able to water my darlings. I spent the whole morning at the airport waiting for my grandson to arrive.”  
Her British accent somehow always making everything she said sound ridiculously important. 

“Flight delays,” he said sympathetically. “Oh and about your grandson, my mom already told me he was staying for the summer, I wanted to let you know I’d be happy to take him to the arcade or he can come over and play with some of my old toys.” 

Alfred only had an older brother and never met any of his cousins, he was a little excited to play the big bro role with this kid. 

Emily looked as though she was about to say a reply when Alfred heard a male voice coming from inside the house. 

“Gran, where is th-“ the unfamiliar voice cut off as Alfred saw a boy with floppy ash blonde hair standing in the doorway behind Emily. 

Emily let out a little chuckle, shaking her head, “Alfred,” she said gesturing to him and then to the other boy, “this is my grandson, Arthur.” 

Caught a little, no, a lot off guard, Alfred only nodded trying to process that he had just offered to let a guy his age play with his toys. Alfred’s eyes widened slightly at how innocent that had sounded only seconds before. Arthur stepped forward from behind the half open door.

“Nice to meet you, Alfred,” Arthur said politely, seeming to start to back away into the house. 

“Uh, yeah,” he finally said, “nice to meet you too. I thought you were like eight.” Laughing a little he shrugged. 

Arthur furrowed his large brows in confusion, and Alfred couldn’t help but think he looked somewhat familiar.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair catching site of the time on his watch, “Oh shi-oot,” he caught himself, “I gotta go or I’m gonna be late for work.” 

Alfred faced the older woman, “As always it was a pleasure talking to you. Hey Arthur, take good care of Ms. Emily.” He hurried down the little hill after winking at Emily. Always the charmer. 

Arthur stared incredulously at Alfred and Gran, “ _Ms._ Emily?” 

His grandmother stuck her chin up with a smile on her face “Hmm”  


\---------------------------------- 

Alfred was only a minute late, he blamed the tourists. He couldn’t exactly skate down the sidewalk if it was full of people.

He walked into the arcade to an exasperated groan. “How is it that I’m still surprised that you’re late all the time? I should have grown used to it by now, and yet here I am, waiting for you to show up on time so I can leave this gaming hell.” Wang complained as he pulled on his jacket.

“Nice to see you too.” Alfred smiled widely, making Wang glare at the chipper boy. Wang was one of the three employees at the arcade, though they never worked together, Wang usually had the morning shift due to his dislike of his place of employment. 

Alfred went behind the counter, where he could hide his longboard. “How much longer are they gonna punish you?” 

Alfred found the whole situation a bit funny. Wang had been working at his family’s restaurant since he was like thirteen, saving up for college, gaining life experience all that stuff good kids did. Wang had yet to specify to Alfred what he did but it resulted in his own dad firing him. The only open position in town had been the arcade, which was fantastic because Wang had no interest in hyper kids, games, or comic books. 

“I’m hoping they’ll be over it by the end of this month. It’s my last summer at home before I leave for college. I know they’ll miss me at the restaurant. I was the only young person working there. I know what that does for business and so do they.” Wang walked out the door without saying another word. 

For someone who was so chatty he never really bothered to actually talk to Alfred, unless it was about boring stuff. 

Alfred thoroughly enjoyed looking at the assorted candy from his side of the glass. He unwrapped a few Jolly Ranchers and stuck them in his mouth as he scanned the arcade. A guy in his twenties was glancing over the newly released section of comics, two middle school girls were teamed up on a shooting game, and their dad was trying to win them a stuffed animal from the claw machine. 

Alfred had it good, he knew how absolutely cool his job was. Sitting on the stool at the register sucking on a green and blue Jolly Rancher he swore to make this summer something to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first post! how exciting! i'm not sure how long this will be or who else is gonna make an appearance but i'll be updating the tags and ratings as time goes on. thanks for reading!


End file.
